


Wings of Fire: New Destiny--Book 1

by MaximalWarriorDragon



Series: Wings of Fire: New Destiny [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Academy, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Living Together, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Prophetic Visions, Roommates, School, Sharing a Room, Study Group, Team Bonding, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximalWarriorDragon/pseuds/MaximalWarriorDragon
Summary: The war has been over for a few years and everyone is content and happy, more little additions being added to the world, along with two from the original Dragonets of Destiny. And now, Jade Mountain Academy is safe...or is it? Follow Dawn, daughter of Clay and Peril, as she and her friends follow in their heroes' talon-steps and try to save everyone and everything they care about. It's now time for a New Destiny!





	Wings of Fire: New Destiny--Book 1

_About 2 or 3 years ago..._

 

 

Peril smiled down at her egg in the nest as Clay slung a wing around her, not even wincing as he was as happy as his SkyWing mate. They hear wings flapping  and look up to see the four other Dragonets of Destiny along with another dragon, Tsunami and Sunny helping Starflight. They landed and Clay went up to greet them. "I'm really glad you guys could make it." The MudWing said. "Are you kidding?" Sunny said mock-incredulously. "We wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Clay smiled at the one he considered to be his littlest sister. "Yeah, I mean even if I had to argue with Deathbringer here for an hour, it was totally worth it." Glory said. Clay chuckled at the RainWing queen. They gathered around the nest Clay had made, that the egg rested in. The egg was a bright red with hints of orange-brown and a little yellow-gold.

Deathbringer sat to the side behind all of them, clutching another egg. He and Glory had had an egg a few months ago and it was going to hatch in a day or two so he and Glory refused to leave it alone. Only one moon was out that night, and it illuminated the egg as hairline cracks started to run from the top. 

"Ha, look at that. Seems they're ready." Tsunami said as Sunny barely kept in her giggles of glee. Starflight smiled, even if he couldn't see what was happening. A tiny talon suddenly burst from the cracks spreading across the egg. It was red with yellow-gold scales on the forearm. A few minutes later, the dragonet was finally out. It was mainly a shocking pink with bright red and yellow-gold scales as secondary colors and sky-blue eyes, obviously taken from her mother, she also looked more like a SkyWing than a MudWing, though her face was rounder than a SkyWing but not as blunt as a MudWing.

"She's so beautiful." Peril said with a smile. She reached out a talon but hesitated. The dragonet looked at her before letting out a squeak and hugging her talon. They all gasped (except for Starflight who didn't know what was happening)...but nothing happened to the little dragon.

Clay chuckled. "Looks like she got at least one thing from her Dad." Clay said, only just seeing some of her attributes.

Sunny crouched down in front of the little dragonet, cooing at the adorable baby. Then, Deathbringer let out a cry of surprise behind them. They all turned to see (except Starflight) that the egg in the NightWing's talons was shaking as cracks started to form.

"I thought your egg wasn't supposed to hatch yet." Tsunami said as Glory went to calm her mate. "Hey, sometimes eggs hatch early.'' Glory said pointedly. "That is true. It's not common, but it's not rare either." Starflight said as if he was reciting from a scroll.

Glory took some forest leaves from her pouch she had taken with her and laid them on the ground before her mate put the egg down. It was a rainbow like other RainWing eggs but it had more purple in it with hints of black. More cracks started to form but it looked as if it was struggling. Peril and Clay's dragonet saw this and rushed over before head-butting the egg. It might not have been a big-wings but she had MudWing instincts.

Deathbringer almost stopped her but, Glory quickly explained the concept of big-wings in MudWing culture. The girl dragonet head-butted the egg once more before the dragonet could finally start to come out on its own. It looked like a perfect equal mix of a NightWing and RainWing. He was black with bright purple and his wings were silver with purple spots.

They opened their eyes to reveal a bright purple. Glory crouched in front of the new baby, who already seemed to know who his mother and father was. The newest dragonet then saw the girl dragonet and they both yipped before they started playing. Everyone chuckled at them. 

Then, sunlight started to peak  out from the high mountains. The little boy squeaked before running to hide in his father's shadow as he didn't like the sun yet. The Sky-MudWing hybrid however, stood tall and in amazement as she witnessed her first sunrise.

Peril chuckled before picking her new dragonet up. She squeaked in surprise but didn't mind really. "So have you thought of a name for her?" Starflight asked. "Yeah!" Sunny said, excited. "I would like to know what you name her." Tsunami agreed.  

Clay sent a curious look to his mate who thought for a minute.

"Well, I think I have a name for her..." Peril said, looking fondly at her daughter. "Let's hear it." Clay said.

"I think we should name her...Dawn."


End file.
